I Gave You All
by P-P-P-P-Pegacorn
Summary: After an incident that happened many years ago, Draco Malfoy became a father, but in a very unconventional way. How will Ron react when he discovers that he was part of the baby-making process? RonxDraco. ((Warnings & additional Pairings inside.)) EWE, MPREG.


**Summery:** After an incident that happened many years ago, Draco Malfoy became a father, but in a very unconventional way. How will Ron react when he discovers that he was part of the baby-making process?_** ((Sorry, that's all I got for you right now.))**_

**Warnings:** Throughout this story, there will be mentions of drinking, bad language, and talk of sexual intercourse whether it me MxM, FxF, or MxF, along with the doing of actual sex;). Oh yeah, maybe just a touch of Mpreg, okay maybe almost a lot of it.

**Pairings:** Main; RonxDraco, HarryxGinny, SiriusxRemus. Side; TeddyxVictoire, BillxFleur, OMCxOMC. Mentioned but I don't think will appear often/if not at all; RolfxLuna, NevillexHannah, _past_ RonxHermione, _past_ RemusxTonks, _past_ CharliexDraco.

**PLEASE NOTE:**Okay, this story is non-epilogue compliant. Sirius and Remus aren't dead, obviously, Snape won't be dead either, I'm still on the fence about Tonks, I'll probably make her not dead. Doing my best to keep the storyline accurate for the children, so let me know if there's something I should fix? I thought I was pretty accurate. Also, Lyra, Delphinus, Cael, Isla, and Callum are my OCs, there may be more later in the story.

**Disclaimer:** So completely don't own any characters excepts for my OCs, J. & Warner Brother has all other rights, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, and I make no profit from this story. Just borrowing the characters to play out my fangirl fantasies. I also don't own any products/songs/brands etc. metioned.

**A/N:** I didn't think this was that bad, but I dunno. Just testing out an idea. So you either like it or you don't. Uhm, also it's unbata'd, so sorry ahead of time for an grammatical errors, I may go back and fix them later. Constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

It was _that_ time of year again. The time of year when students prepare to venture back to Hogwarts. Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley with his family, he could their children what they need for their newest year. It was Albus' first year, while James was in his third year, Lily is not yet old enough to go.

9-year-old Lily Potter tugged on her father's sleeve, Harry looked down at her, "What is it Lily?" "Why is Uncle Ron here? He said he'd meet us for lunch. I guess he's early, right dad?" Harry looked at her confused, "Sweetie, what are you talking about? You know your uncle is settling things with your Aunt Hermione." Ron and Hermione have been married for 12 years, but for them it was a rough 12 years so they're finalizing their divorce, but it was clean and easy with minimal fighting.

"But dad, he's right over there." She pointed to Teddy and Victoire, who were talking with a blonde girl, and though the person had their back to Harry he thought the person strangely resembled Ron, but more lanky. "Hmm, Lily, go find mum, I'll be right back." He made his way over to Teddy, who spotted him and waved.

He was able to catch part of their conversation, "Auntie Luna wants to take us to a muggle music concert, of course mother would never approve of that, but that's never stopped Luna before." The blonde girl giggled.

When Harry got closer, everyone in the group turned to look at him. Victoire smiled at him, and Teddy went on for a hug, "Harry, I didn't think I'd see you until we got to the station." Harry shrugged, "We had to pick up a few extra things." Teddy went to respond, when the blonde girl pushed him out of the way, she stood in front of Harry smiling.

"You're Harry Potter!" She squealed. "Teddy told us you were his godfather, but I thought he was completely full of it. Wait until I tell mother, she's told us so many stories about you. Del, isn't this exciting, aren't you excited?" She looked over at the boy beside her, he just locked gazes with Harry, and then Harry really did think he resembled Ron. "Delphinus Malfoy, pleasure." Harry and the boy shook hands, and he surprised to find out this boy was a Malfoy. The girl grabbed Harry's hands, and shook it vigorously, "Lyra Malfoy, fifth year, Gryffindor house. Del and I are twins, funny right? You know with our different hair colours and such, he's also in Slytherin, just like mother was. I must get the Gryffindor from my father, I've never met him though. He must be a great person, mother doesn't talk about him much though, bad memories I think."

Harry looked at her confused, "You don't know your father? You're related to Draco Malfoy, are you not?" Lyra just giggled, "I apologize, I must have confused you a pinch. You know Mr. Potter, it's very common for male wizards to get pregnant." She gave Harry a sweet smile, then grabbed her brother's wrist, "Del, we must not keep mother waiting, we must get our belongings then head of to the train. I'll see the both of you at the station," She turned to Harry, "and it was wonderful meeting you Mr. Potter, hopefully we are able to meet again soon." Soon she was skipping away with her brother in tow. Harry started to panic, because he knew, _he knew_, this was his entire fault.

Then, Ginny made her way over to them with Lily, Albus and James, and she looked off at the retreating two, "Dear, was the Ronald?" Harry looked at his wife, and cleared his throat nervously, "They were, um, Draco Malfoy's children. Oh look over there, come on James let's go look at the broomsticks, you're going to need new one if you want to beat the Slytherin team this year." He quickly dragged James away before Ginny could question him.

She watched him walk away, and looked over at the other two who managed to stay quiet for the duration, "What does he know that I don't?" She asked them. Teddy shrugged, "I have absolutely no clue, he got all weird after Del and Lyra left." "Well, before they left Lyra mentioned something about male wizards having children, I didn't think Harry was against any of that." Victoire added.

Ginny vowed to ask her husband about all of this later.

* * *

"Mother! We're home!" Lyra yelled, walking into the big manor. "Where are you? We need to get going, unless you don't want to see us off. She walked further into the house. "I was the one waiting on you two. I knew I should have gone with the both of you to Diagon Alley, we would already be at the platform." A voice behind them stated, Lyra jumped, startled, and turned to see her mother.

Draco Malfoy almost looked the same as he did in his youth, but more mature, he's still a sight to behold, almost beautiful in a way. He had his arms crossed and he was tapping a foot impatiently, and raised an eyebrow.

Lyra was about to make an excuse as to why she was late, when Draco put a hand us to silence her. "Just got your belongings, both if you, we have to leave now if you want to get there in time." "Yes mother." His children responded.

* * *

Lyra skipped along the crowded platform with ease, as Draco and her brother trailed behind. She stopped and looked back, smiling, "Oh Del, aren't you excited to go back. I can't wait, I've missed everyone so dearly." Del looked at her blankly, "You know how much I hate that place Lyra, so stop acting like you don't know." He pushed past Lyra, and into the crowd of people, Draco sighed unhappily, he's been like this since he spent that two week with Luna. Then it hit him, _Luna_. She must have said something to him.

Lyra turned and looked back at him, "Mother, you'll never guess who I met today, it was the most amazing thing ever. He was just as dreamy as everyone makes him out to be." She smiled dreamily. "Who would that be dear?" He asked her.

"She giggled, "Harry Potter! It was so exciting mother, I don't know why you always fought with him when you were younger, he doesn't seem too bad." Draco froze on the spot, "You saw him?" His voice was full of malice, and Lyra walked over and stood in front of him, "I did mother, as I said-" "I know what you said. Lyra we've talked about this, you shouldn't have talked to him." Lyra frowned at this, "But mother, he approached Del and I. I was in the middle of a conversation with Victoire-" "The Weasley girl? I thought we talked about this, Lyra, you know how I feel about your friendship with that girl."

Lyra frowned, "I will be friends with who I want to, you can't dictate who I choose to be friends with. There's nothing wrong with Victoire's parents, what do you have against the Weasley's?"

Draco's face visibly softened, "That's nothing you should have to concern yourself with, dear. I have my reasons and they're mine alone."

Lyra stomped her foot, "I hate that you don't tell me anything. I'm old enough to understand. I know father isn't dead, don't even try to lie to me. Who is he mother, and why was he never around?" "Lyra, we are not talking about this here. Now let's go, we'll talk about this when you come home for the holidays." Draco said sternly, and grabbed her wrist, and started to walk and look for Del.

"You're being unfair mother, I just want you to tell me the truth." She tore her wrist from his grasp, "You need to learn how to grow up and get over things, or else you'll never grow as a person." She turned and pushed her way through the crowd of people.

Draco cursed silently to himself, and wondered if he could ever bring himself to tell his children the truth about their father.

* * *

Lyra stormed angrily through the crowd, pushing through grouped of people, she was trying her best to hold in her rage before she punched something, or someone. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped right into someone's back. "Oh my, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Then she looked up, all anger gone and smiled, it was Teddy, and then there was Victoire who wasn't standing too far away from him, talking to her parents. "I was wondering if I'd see you, where's Del?" "He got mad at me and stalked off, I'll never understand that boy." She shook her head.

Victoire spotted Lyra, and waved her over, Teddy followed, of course. Victoire smiled brightly, "Mama, papa, this is who I've been telling you about, Lyra. Lyra, these are my parents." Bill stuck his hand out, "Bill Weasley, it's a pleasure meeting one of my daughter's good friends." Lyra shook his hand, "Lyra Malfoy." Fleur pushed in front of Bill, and grabbed both of Lyra's hands, speaking in her charming French accent, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Fleur Weasley," She introduced herself, "Victoire has told us so much about you, and you must come for dinner, your whole family." Lyra smiled, "That would be fantastic." Fleur looked very pleased.

Then two children two children came running over to them, followed by a man that Lyra didn't know. "Bill, have you seen Hermione? She was supposed to meet us here, but I haven't seen her yet." Bill turned to him, "Ron, I don't keep track of your ex-wife, I have better things to do."

Lyra tuned out of their conversation, but she couldn't stop staring at this man, she got this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it got worse when the man looked into her eyes. He got a strange look too, Lyra tore her eyes away and looked at Victoire, "I really should go find mother, I'll see you two later." Victoire grabbed her hand, wait just one more second, I want you to meet my uncle." She dragged Lyra over to the man, "Uncle Ron, this is my best friend Lyra Malfoy." Ron stiffened, "So that would make Draco..?" "My mother." Lyra finished for him.

Even Bill turned when he heard this, and Ron asked, "How old are you?" "Fifteen, what does my age have to do with anything?" Ron ignored her and continued with the questions, "Do you have any siblings?" "Yes, my twin brother, but I really don't think this is any of your business." "Who is your father?" he continued. "What father?" She asked coldly, "I don't know my father, and mother is no help either, she never talked about him. But again, that's none of your bloody business. I'll see you Victoire." She turned and quickly hurried off.

Bill had a hard look on his face, and Ron turned to his children, "Come, let's go find your mother." Ron followed the way Lyra went at a fast pace.

Bill frowned, "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Delphinus pushed his way through the crowd angrily. This summer he spent time with Luna, and she informed him about his father, Del always just assumed that his father was dead, but no, he doesn't even now about him and his sister.

_Del and Luna were situated in the library in the little cottage she lived in with her husband and twins. Lyra loved the young boys, she loved little children._

_Luna looked up from the book she was reading, and at Del. "So, is everything good at home Delphinus?" Luna was one of the only ones to use his full name. "Things are the same as they were the last time I saw you. I still have many questions I need answered, and they're answers that mother refuses to provide." Del looked over and stared out the window at nothing in particular, "I mean, when Lyra are home, sometimes I hear mother crying at night. I've never dared question him about it, but it makes me wonder what could make him so upset."_

_Luna furrowed her brow, "Your mother was in love one time, maybe he still is. He found his bond mate at a very young age, it was something he really had to get used to." "Our father?" Del asked quietly, looking over at Luna. She nodded, "They were together for a while, and they were really in love. I for one, was envious of the bond they shared. As children they were enemies, it wasn't until they were around your age that they finally realised their feelings for each other. Of course with the war going in they couldn't really act on those feelings. But goodness, when they did…" She trailed off giggling. _

"_You know him?" Del asked. "Your father? Yes, I do. We haven't spoken in many years though, the last time I saw him was just before you were born. It's a shame that he doesn't know you two, you are both wonderful." Luna smiled, and went back to reading her book._

_Del was shocked to know that his father doesn't even know about them, and he was astounded that his mother had never told us about how he and his father met._

He stood in front of one of the carriages, and waited for Lyra and his mother to catch up. As he waited he watched the children around him, with their full, and happy families, something that he's always wished for.

"Ronald!" He heard a voice yell, and he turned only to see a brown haired woman run up to him. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. You're not Ronald." She smiled apologetically at him. "It's fine." He answered back. "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." She smiled softly at him, and held her hand out for him to shake, "Delphinus Malfoy." He shook her hand, and jumped when she started to feel up his face. "Wow, you really resemble my ex-husband, it's uncanny."

"Granger, get your hands off of my son." Draco hissed, while Lyra came out of nowhere, and had looked as if she saw a ghost. Hermione did as she was told, and looked at Draco, "Why does your son look so familiar, Draco?" Draco frowned at her, "You know exactly why Granger, don't ask questions you already know the answer to." She laughed bitterly, "What a turn of events, I would have never expected this." Draco went to reach for his wand, but Lyra stopped him. "What are you talking about Miss?" She asked Hermione. "Oh this is perfect, they don't know? You haven't told them about how their father is-" Hermione was cut off by her youngest one, Hugo, running towards her, and yelling.

"Dad, Rose, and I were looking for you everywhere mum." Not far behind Hugo was Rose, Hermione sighed, "Rosie, why aren't you on the train yet? It's going to leave soon." "I _had to_ say good-bye to you mum." She pulled her mother close and hugged her tight. "Rose! Hugo! What did I tell you two about running off? I told you both to stay with me." Another voice yelled, and when everyone turned to look Hermione got a positively evil grin on her face, and Draco's whole body froze, and his hands started to violently shake. Lyra frowned, and grabbed her mother's arm.

"Oh there you are Ronald. The funniest thing happened when I was searching for you, I ran into Delphinus here who looks very familiar, don't you agree?" Draco tried look everywhere but the people in front of him. Del was clenching his fists, and Lyra was avoiding looking at Ron, she was about to make a comment before Draco pulled both her and her brother over. "You two need to get on the train. _Now_." He looked at them sternly, then he looked over at Hermione, "Don't start this here Granger. This isn't the time nor place for this. This is actually none of your concern."

Draco could feel Ron eyeing him, and his hands started to shake even more. Lyra grabbed both of his hands worriedly, "Are you okay mother?" Draco nodded and smiled the best he could, "I'm good, now off with the both of you." He gave them both a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be sure to write you both. Make sure not to cause any trouble." They both nodded, and entered the train, and Delphinus looked back at Draco worriedly. When he looked back at Hermione and Ron he noticed their children were gone already.

Draco glared at her, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut Granger, they don't know and it will stay that way." "But Draco, not even Ronald knows about them." Ron was quiet though the whole spat, "Draco, why do those children look like me?" Draco stared at the both of them angrily, "I don't know what you're talking about Weasley," he looked over at Hermione, "Just drop it alright. I'm leaving now." He said as he watched the train pull away from the station.

He turned on his heel, and planned to make a fast escape back to manor and maybe find a way to forget about today's events. That was until someone called out to him, "Malfoy, don't just walk away. I want to know why those children look like me!" Draco didn't turn to look at Ron, but he hoped that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Maybe Ron would just leave him alone, but of course he didn't, "You up and disappear for almost 15 years, and when I finally see you again, you have two teenagers who resemble me. What's going on Draco?" He sounded just as torn as Draco felt. They could both feel the people lingering on the platform, watching them.

When Draco finally turned to look at him, his stare was cold, "Why don't you go ask Potter." He spat out, "Your best pal would know, he's the one that caused this in the first place." Draco made his way across the platform towards Ron, "Stay the _fuck_ out of my life Weasley, and don't even _think_ about dragging my children into this." "I bloody well am dragging them into this if they're my children." Ron fought back, "You can't deny me the right of know whether or not they're my children, Draco." Before this argument could go any further, Teddy Lupin cut in, stepping between them. "You two need to both cool off." He said, just as Ginny, Harry, and Hermione got over to them. Draco gave a cold stare, "Go to hell Weasley." He then stormed off, and got away from Ron as fast as he could.

* * *

Lyra looked out the window of the moving train, "I wonder what was wrong with father, I've never seen him so upset before." Del was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to be aware of what was being said to him.

His mind kept wandering back to the platform, and the man that looked like him. He wondered how Lyra didn't even find that remotely strange, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the compartment door.

Lyra knew exactly who they were, the three of them were in her house, she smiled widely, "How can I help you all?"

Young James Potter stood there with his two friends, "Um, everywhere else is too crowded, so do you mind?" He asked gesturing to the compartment. Lyra smiled, and James swooned a bit, "Go right ahead, you three _must_ be better company than my brother." She laughed softly at her comment, and Del just rolled his eyes, looking back out the window.

James immediately sat down beside Lyra, while one of his friends sat beside him, and his other friend sat beside Del. James turned to look at Lyra, and stuck his hand out, "I'm James Potter, nice to meet you." Lyra smiled and shook his hand, "I know exactly who you are, and your friends too, if I'm not mistaken you are all third years?" They nodded in response, and the girl beside James spoke, "My name's Isla Murphy, and ever since I got to Hogwarts, you've been my idol." Lyra covered her face in embarrassment, "That's very sweet of you, but I'm not someone who should be idolized, I mean, I'm not James' father, he's actually my idol. I met him the other day you know?" She giggled.

James scrunched his nose up, "You have a crush on my _dad_?" Lyra laughed at the face the two children were making, "Not a crush, no. But I really admire him, mother always told me stories about what your father was like during his school years, mother had a strong dislike for him, but I always thought he sounded awesome. Sometimes when I was little I would wish I was related to him." She giggled to herself, then looked over and saw the other boy staring at her brother.

Del of course wasn't paying any attention to him, "So what's your name?" Lyra asked the boy. He looked over at her with big brown eyes and sandy blonde hair, "Cael Richardson." He looked embarrassed to be caught staring, this caught Del's attention because he looked down at Cael, "Are you related to Callum Richardson, sixth year Ravenclaw?" Cael looked over at Del, and when their eyes met, his face turned a deep shade of red. "Uhm, yes. Callum is my older brother." Del nodded, "Great guy, he is." That, somehow broke the barrier, and Cael wouldn't stop talking.

Cael was completely smitten with the older Slytherin. "So what's it like being in Slytherin? Are they all really scary? Because in my Potions class, there's this Slytherin girl, and all she does is scowl at everyone." Del was going to answer, but Cael kept going on, "Is there lots of green in your common room? How do you feel about the colour green? Did you know that's my favourite colour? Do you have a best friend? I have two, Isla, and James over there. I think they're such great people. Do you want to be friends too? I love being around people, my mum tells me that I'm what muggles call a 'social butterfly'." He took a deep breath and continued, "My favourite thing to do is play jokes on my friends, and you know it works really well because I'm a Metamorphmagus, do you wanna see me change my-" Del placed a finger against Cael's mouth, silencing him. Cael's face turned a dark shade of red, while is hair turned a bright shade of pink.

Del sighed and looked over at the other three, Lyra looked openly amused. "Does he always talk this much?" He asked, and Isla giggled, "Only when he really takes a liking to someone, he's never talked that much in one sitting in all the 3 years we've known him." Del sighed, and looked back are at the boy.

Cael was still frozen, staring at Del with a look of wonder on his face, "All Slytherin's are prats, myself included. I also think there is too much green, I strongly dislike that colour to no end. And sorry to disappoint you kid, but friends aren't really my thing, unless they can prove themselves." He removed his finger from the young boy's lips, and continued looking back out of the window.

Lyra smiled to herself, watching the whole thing go down.

* * *

The door to 12 Grimmauld Place was thrown open, and Ron stomped in, followed by Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and the children that were left behind. As soon as they enter the house, Ginny and Teddy ushered the children away from everything that was going on, towards the living area.

"I can't believe you knew. You knew and didn't bloody tell me! How could you Harry?!" Ron turned to yell at Harry. "I always meant to tell you, but then by the time I got the nerve to, you and Hermione were having Rose." Harry fought back. Ron was livid, "You should have told me as soon as you knew. 15 years Harry! I missed out on 15 years of their lives, and they probably think I didn't even care, they don't even know who I am!"

"That's not my fault Ron! I may not have told you, but Draco was the one that should have told you, don't you think?" Harry crossed his arms. Ron clenched his fists, "He obviously didn't tell me for a reason, and I know you know, so spill it. What in the world would make him think I wouldn't want those children?" Harry said nothing, and looked down at the ground.

Ron grabbed the front of Harry's shirt pulling him closer, he was furious now. "I swear Harry, you better tell me." "I have nothing to say, you should have never found out about them." Ron gripped his shirt tighter, and raised his other fist. Hermione finally cut in, "Don't you dare Ronald!" She said sternly.

"Those are my children Harry. Don't you fucking understand that?!" Ron shouted in Harry's face, he drew his fist back and got ready to land a hit.

They were interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps upstairs. Then Sirius Black appeared, racing down the stairs in a somewhat dishevelled state, "Let Harry go Ron, you know you don't want to this." Ron looked over at Sirius, and then back over at Harry, "He fucking deserves it." Ron growled.

More footsteps were heard, and Remus appeared, "Now, Ronald, why don't we go and sit in the kitchen and talk about this over tea?" He asked, reasonably.

* * *

Remus placed a cup of tea in front of everyone, "Now Ron," He started, "What's got you so worked up?" They all sat the kitchen table, except for Ginny, and Teddy, who were watching the children.

Ron sat with his fists clenched in his lap, and he took deep breathes trying to calm down, so he didn't lash out again.

Sirius looked over at Harry, "Why don't you explain why Ron wanted to tear your head off?" Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Well, actually it's quite a story." He let out a shaky laugh. "Why don't you start from the beginning? You first Ron, I want both sides of the story." Sirius encouraged.

Ron let out a sigh, and began…


End file.
